A Fateful Meeting In The Woods
by Andrei Rian
Summary: A lucky guy on a trip in the woods gets a visit from a certain horny alien-hybrid from the Species franchise. An Alternate Ending in which Sil secretly survives and escapes her end.


Synopsis: A lucky guy on a trip in the woods gets a visit from a certain horny alien-hybrid from the Species franchise. **  
**

(human x alien, transformation, mind-control, orgasm-denial, impregnation)

* * *

Mattias had his fishing rod in his hands as he came back from a nearby pond in the forest. As he walked back over to his cabin, he stumbled a bit, noticing that the entrance door was slightly ajar. He mumbled under his breath, "I hope I didn't leave the door unlocked..." He didn't sense any danger though, thinking it must have been a raccoon or something like that. He began to walk up to the door, his strong hand grabbing the doorknob. He opened the door to see what was inside.

Inside of his living room, Mattias quickly found the reason for his open door. A blonde woman, wrapped in his favorite wool blanket, stood right in the middle of the room, her green eyes looking directly at him with an innocent look on her face. Even though most of her body was covered up, her beautiful face hinted at an equally beautiful body underneath and he could see that she was barefoot. Almost inaudible, the woman just said, "Hello," a smile crossing her face.

Mattias stood bewildered at the sight before him. Not everyday would a beautiful lady force herself into his home. His brown hair and blue eyes accented his slightly tan skin. He placed his fishing rod to the ground and took a single step forward. Mattias scratched his head, not sure how to handle this unusual situation, "Uh, hello. Welcome to my home? What are you doing here?" He didn't feel threatened by the young woman, but his instincts told him that this was more than just a mere random encounter.

The woman looked up and down Mattias' body, her greedy eyes roaming across his well muscled form.. After an awkward pause, she spoke in an innocent, almost childlike voice, "My name is Sil, and I came in here for shelter. I'm sorry that I took one of your blankets, but I felt cold. I couldn't put any clothes on before I had to escape. I hope you don't mind too much." Sil smiled once again while taking one step towards the baffled Mattias.

Mattias' raised brow slowly went back to a normal, neutral expression. He noticed her checking him out and felt flattered, a small hue of red forming in his cheeks.

"Well, I'll be damned…Excuse my reaction, but it's not every day that I find a beautiful woman like you in my home. If you feel cold, lemme get a fire going in the fireplace. Just get comfortable," Mattias smiled warmly, seeming to show that he accepted Sil being here, "Nice to meet you. I'm Mattias." He walked over to his fireplace and tossed a match over the kindling and wood.

"Thank you, Mattias," Sil continued, her eyes glued to him the entire time as she sat down on his couch next to the fireplace, "You are a lot kinder than the people I had to run away from. They want to...stop me from reaching my goal. They...don't understand." Soon, the fire was crackling and Mattias could see a green sparkle inside of her eyes, almost hypnotic and otherworldly in its shine.

Mattias rose from the fireplace, his eyes locked on hers. He felt some inner desire of some sort but couldn't tell what it was. All he wanted to do was to be near her. As he walked over to her, his muscular arms and body swaying with every step. Mattias sat next to her on the couch, his eyes hungrily roaming over her body. It all felt so natural to him, "Who are you running from? Jail? Cops? Asshole-Ex?"

Sil loved being so close to Mattias and she could sense that the feeling was mutual. She looked deep into his blue eyes and continued telling her tale, "It is my father and his friends. He hates me, so I had to run away. He doesn't want me to fulfill my purpose in life." Sil could feel his eyes roaming across her body, so she decided to lower her blanket just the tiniest bit, giving Mattias a better look at her cleavage, confirming to him that she was topless or even completely naked underneath.

Matthias noticed the teasing display Sil put on and admired the pleasing swell of her bust before returning his gaze to her sparkling green eyes. He wrapped his arm loosely around her, "Good riddance to them. Your father seems far too protective. You should be able to do what you want." He began to feel more than just a desire to be near her, but to help her fulfill that purpose she talked about, whatever it may be. He pulled her close to him, wanting to see how she would respond to his sudden and surprising affection.

Sil was glad that her signals reached her potential mate and she knew that her pheromones were doing their job. Yet, there was one more thing she had to do; She had to be absolutely sure that Mattias would be right for what she needed. "Mattias...would you be willing to help me?" Sil said in a sultry tone, lowering her blanket even more, giving Mattias a good view of her perfectly shaped breasts, the blanket barely covering the upper edges of her areolas.

Mattias smirked before answering, his free hand going over to her breast to lower the blanket, "I wouldn't be opposed to helping you..." Mattias' mind was entirely focused on her, his face leaning in close to hers to kiss her, "What do you need?"

Sil smiled at his response. Faster than any human could possibly move, she lunged forward and kissed Mattias, their lips instantly locking in passion. Her tongue explored his mouth, deeper and more thorough than any normal tongue could ever do. She moved both of her hands to his sides and held his head, her delicate fingers combing through his hair. Sil breathed in Mattias' manly scent and tasted his saliva, her mind rapidly scanning if he was suitable for what she needed.

Matthias' tongue dueled with hers, meeting her stride for stride. His hands gripped her breasts, caressing and massaging them, her proud nipples grinding into his palms. He kept his lips locked with hers until she pulled back, strings of saliva linking their lips slowly falling away as their lips parted. It felt like the best kiss he ever received and he wanted more...

Sil felt his still cold fingers on her breasts, goosebumps forming all over her body. A rush of heat shot through her as her probing of Mattias found its end: healthy, no genetic defects, a perfect mate! She stood up from the couch still covered in her blanket, to the surprise of Mattias and began to speak, clear joy audible in her voice, "You are perfect! You can help me fulfill my purpose! Quick, do you have a bedroom?"

Mattias nodded and got up, a hand reaching out to her, "Best bedroom in the entire forest. Probably the only bedroom." She accepted his hand and he lead her into the bedroom. Mattias tugged off his shirt, revealing his well toned body to the eagerly staring Sil as he walked. The bedroom was a simple affair, a single queen sized bed and a few dressers, but at that moment for Sil, it was more glamorous than any five star luxury hotel. Under the influence of Sil's potent pheromones, Mattias laid down on the bed, showing off his taunt and muscular body to the eager Sil, "What is that purpose you are trying to fulfill?" He asked, his own eyes roaming over the strange woman's luscious body.

Sil looked down at the shirtless Mattias and she felt an electric jolt inside of her womb, as her natural desire to breed awakened. Her pussy followed suit, already dripping in glistening juices that ran down the insides of her thighs. "My purpose," Sil began, "...is to mate. To have a baby. Many babies. To bring new life to this world!" Before Mattias could react, Sil dropped her blanket, revealing her fully naked body to him. She had silky smooth skin, a flat belly, wide, childbearing hips and full, luscious breasts, her perfect pussylips already slightly parted. She approached the bed in all her glory and asked the two most important questions in her life, "Do you want to help me? Do you want to make love and impregnate me?"

Matthias looked at her intently before silently sliding down his trousers to reveal his tool. A seven inch cock stood right up for Sil, proving her instincts right that he was indeed a perfect mate for her. Mattias' face was flushed and he spoke softly, "Yes...let's make new life together." His need to breed pounded in his skull. Sil's pheromones had taken root inside his mind and had inflamed his passions beyond reason. All he could think of was releasing every single drop of his spunk inside her fertile womb.

Sil's eyes widened as she saw his impressive cock, already turgid and eagerly waiting for her tight pussy. She crawled onto the bed, her smooth legs gliding over the sheets as she slid up his toned lower body. Now that she was fully naked and up-close, Mattias took in even more of her pheromones into his system and she was sure that he would never be able to resist any command she gave him. Finally, after all those failed attempts, she had the opportunity to spawn new life inside of her! Without saying a single word, she slid into his lap and rubbed her wet pussy against his engorged cockhead. She savored the feeling of his madly throbbing shaft against her silken pussylips before sliding down his shaft, impaling herself on his thick cock. The instant she felt his cock part her pussylips, Sil let out a gasp of pleasure, electric pulses coursing through her body as she sank down to the hilt on his hard phallus.

Mattias groaned in response to Sil impaling herself on his member. She felt impossibly tight and wet around him and her internal walls rippled deliciously up and down his pulsing cock. His hands went to her hips and he smiled up at his strange new lover. The final stages of the pheromones had gone into effect, telling the lust drunk man to become her breeder, that his goal in life was bring the next evolution to humanity. Mattias the Adam and Sil the Eve. His eyes flickered open upon her and his hands rubbed her stomach, imagining how she would look with a pregnant belly.

Sil smiled down at him as she began bouncing up and down, as the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room. One of her hands trailed along his toned abs, while the other one joined his on her belly. She looked deep into his eyes, their hands intertwined while she frantically rubbed them over her flat belly, "I can already feel a fertile egg inside of my womb, waiting to get fertilized. Do you want to fill me with your seed?"

Mattias' hands grasped her hips, as he began to assist her in grinding onto his cock. He looked up to her and nodded, "Yes, I want to make you pregnant!" Mattias' tone was breathless and ragged as he submitted to his instincts. He _needed_ to impregnate her. His hands grasped her breasts just for a moment, imagining in his mind's eye how they would swell with with milk. Mattias lost his mind to his desires and his arms fell limp at his sides as Sil rode him.

Sil smiled down at Mattias as she bounced on his lap. She knew that she would be safe with him and as soon as she realizes that, she relaxed and gave into her true nature. Her body began to transform, her smooth, white skin morphed into dark green chitin, leathery and slimy in its composition. Her hands and feet sprouted sharp claws while razor-like spikes grew out of her spine. Her beautiful face disappeared and was remodeled into a scary, yet strangely erotic visage with big, yellow eyes and a long, demonic tongue, her dark lips now even fuller than before. Her blonde hair receded and dark tentacles took its place, swirling wildly around her head. The new and improved Sil rode Mattias with wild abandon, still impaled on his cock as she changed. When she looked down to inspect her new appearance, she could actually see his dick thrusting inside of her, as her skin had turned slightly transparent, giving the mating couple a view on her hyperactive reproductive system.

Matthias gazed up at his new mate and he trembled, not in fear or disgust, but in desire for this one-of-a-kind creature who rode his manhood. Sil's newly transformed pussy felt even better than before, small knobs and feelers squeezing and caressing the whole length of his erect shaft, making him groan in indescribable pleasure. His instincts went haywire, placing his hands on her alien hips, helping her to grind his full length. His cock kissed her soft cervix with every thrust as Mattias spoke in a daze, "Sil...You are even more beautiful than before! I want to breed you, I _need_ to breed you!" One of his hands slid up to her face, all the while feeling the chitinous ridges along her body, and stroked her cheek in a loving manner.

Sil stopped her relentless mating for one moment and leaned forward, once again locking lips with Mattias. While their first kiss had been passionate, this next one blew both of their minds, as Sil's endlessly long and slithering tongue explored his mouth. She had killed more than her fair share of defiant mates in the past with this move, but right now she felt no need to be hostile. Mattias was everything she had been looking for in a mate. Handsome, strong, healthy and most importantly: virile! The kiss ended with a wet _smack_ and she immediately began to ride him again, the tip of his cock pressing firmly against her cervix, kissing it with each down-stroke. To Sil's own surprise, she was able to form words in her alien form, her voice sounding distorted and dark, a fact that only added to the strange eroticism of this otherworldly encounter, "Ohh! I am so glad I found you! You are indeed a worthy mate. You feel so good...can you feel my pussy massaging your penis?"

Mattias nodded and moved his hand all over her her transparent stomach, "I can, yeah. I've never felt a pussy like this before. It's fantastic. I can even see my dick through your skin! I can't wait to see what happens when I cum inside of you. It's coming...soon. I'm almost there." He began to pick up the pace by helping her grind faster into him. His hands helped her thrust her alien frame up and down, faster and faster. "Sil, I want to be the father of your children! I want to see your belly grow!" Mattias couldn't believe what he was saying. He never spoke like this to any other sexual partner, but he also never had a lover like Sil. It felt like this was his duty, to fill her up and start new life inside of her body, no matter the consequences.

Sil's heart jumped at the declarations of love and devotion from Mattias. All potential mates before him were usually shocked or afraid when she had asked them to impregnate her, but he was different. He knew what honor and privilege it was to be chosen by her to become the progenitor of an entirely new species. Sil wanted to draw out the moment of pleasure and happiness, to prolong the ecstasy, but she had to act fast. She put her clawed hand on top of Mattias' head and focused her psychic energy while Mattias had a confused look on his face. After a moment, Sil had established a telepathic connection between them and Mattias could hear her voice inside of his mind, "I am so glad I found you. I want you to be the father of my children. Even though we may look different, our genes are definitely compatible. I can't wait for your seed to meet my ovum and for your DNA to mingle with mine...But please, try not to cum right away. I want to keep going, this feels too good...Wait, I have an idea..." And with that, Sil focused more of her mental energy and Mattias suddenly felt some strange heat inside of his sperm-filled testicles, as if some sort of mental barrier prevented him from reaching orgasm, the sudden sensation making him grit his teeth.

Mattias was already far too gone to care. He leaned up and and wrapped his arms around Sil's back to pull her closer in an attempt to kiss and fuck at once, his cock continuing to collide away at her cervix. His hands slowly moved down from her back to her supple ass, patting her cheeks as he continued to fuck her. Inside his balls, he could feel Sil's powers at work that kept him from cumming. He was sure when the time came to release his seed, he would produce the biggest load of his life. There was be no way Sil would not get pregnant from this.

Sil was amazed by the inhuman endurance Mattias possessed. She returned his affections and moved her clawed hands all over his toned body, taking extra care to make sure that he wouldn't get hurt. She would have normally never taken this precaution, but Mattias was different from others and deserved this special care. She let out a moan as she felt his strong hands gripping her dark-green bubble butt, dozens of electric sparks flying off in her head as the pleasure from getting her pussy filled and ass grabbed shook her whole body, "Hnng! My body feels so good! I want more!" Driven by pure instinct, Sil _slammed_ her whole body weight down onto his cock, his entire length now inside of her tight, alien pussy. Her spongy cervix yielded under the pressure and allowed his cockhead entrance into her fertile, alien womb. Sil gasped as she felt this unexpected, but welcome intrusion into her innermost chamber, "Ahh! Can you feel that? You are now in my womb, the place where our offspring will grow! There is no barrier left between your seed and my egg...It's time. Do it, my mate! Shoot all your seed into my uterus and _give it life_!"

Mattias could suddenly feel the mental barrier inside of him disappear, his balls churning with unbearable need for release. He slammed his head back into the pillow and his eyes closed shut as he he felt his whole body shudder in orgasm. His balls clenched and his cock quivered inside of Sil's pussy as he released a massive wave of sperm directly into her fertile baby-chamber. He gripped her round ass tightly as wave after wave of spunk flowed into her womb, filling every nook and cranny with life-giving seed. Still cumming, Mattias opened his eyes to look at the transparent center of Sil's body, hoping to catch a glimpse of his own sperm swirling inside of her alien mate.

The feeling of all the hot cum splashing around inside of her hyper-fertile uterus triggered Sil's own orgasm. Her whole body shook and her tentacle-hair flailed uselessly around as she let out a screeching howl, a sound that could have only come from a truly alien creature such as herself. She grabbed and mangled her breasts while her pussy convulsed and squeezed around his shaft, milking it to release every single drop of virile sperm right where it would do the most good. Both of them could see the fountain of hot, sticky cum shooting directly into Sil's uterus, filling it up completely and painting her inner walls white. Mattias' virile sperm cells immediately began to attack Sil's egg, trying to fulfill their biological imperative of creating life inside of the alien hybrid's womb.

Mattias' swimmers were in a frenzy, poking and smashing against her egg like they were under a spell, just as intent on breeding Sil as Mattias was. Although the seedlings were eager, the egg's barrier held out strong, Sil's alien heritage making it difficult for purely human sperm to penetrate her egg's outer shell. Through Sil's psychic connection, Mattias could somehow feel his seed's predicament and felt the need to inform her alien mate of this strange phenomenon,

"Sil, I think my swimmers aren't strong enough to penetrate your egg. Can you do something about it?" He moved his hand to her stomach and rubbed it, looking up briefly at her with a smile, hoping that she would have a solution for their problem and make her ovum accept the genetic fusion they both so desperately wanted.

Sil looked inside of herself and her enhanced vision showed her how her egg was getting attacked from all directions, but to no avail. She knew what she had to do. Focusing her telepathic energy on her womb, she commanded her ovum to lower its defenses and accept Mattias' human sperm, and her alien egg eagerly obeyed. It began to morph, forming little tendrils that engulfed the sperm cells and pulled them through the egg's gelatinous shell, deep inside of its core. Dozens of swimmers were let inside inside the alien nucleus, ensuring that Sil would birth multiple offspring. Both Sil and Mattias saw and felt in their mind's eye how their DNA flawlessly combined, the fusion of egg and sperm completing as each of their chromosomes aligned with a matching partner, mixing irrevocably together. They had done it.

Mattias laid on the bed, exhausted from the best sex he had ever had in his life, breathing deeply. "We did it..." Was all he could say as he looked up to Sil and smiled; even without the pheromones coursing through his system, he would have felt intimate attachment to her, knowing that she now bared his future children. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her full, dark lips quickly before rubbing her slightly distended, cum-filled belly.

Sil sank down onto Mattias and laid her head down on his chest, still a bit weakened from her orgasm and the mass-conception that had just taken place inside of her body. Her body rapidly produced endorphins, bombarding her mind with warm, maternal feelings.

All of a sudden, a faint voice spoke to her in the back of her head, the same voice she had heard many times before in her nightmares, "...kill him...he has served his purpose...he will betray you...dispose of him..." Sil's eyes opened wide and she let out a gasp as she heard these voices speaking to her in her head. She looked down at the smiling man who had just blessed her with the gift of motherhood. The voices were right, she didn't need him anymore...She raised both her clawed hands up in the air...and hugged him deeply. Once again their lips met in a passionate way, but this time it was a kiss filled not just with lust, but also love. There was no way she could kill him after everything he had done for her.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, " Sil huffed into his ear, "We will become a happy family!" And with that, Sil continued to embrace her newfound mate and progenitor of a new species.


End file.
